Last Cigarette
by missfrizzle12
Summary: Just a one shot that comes from listening to Bon Jovi too much and a FAKE withdrawel. Enjoy the fluffiness


Hey all! I finally have a new story! I dunno how good it is, but this is what came from listening from Bon Jovi and being in FAKE withdrawel for a little too long. Sorry about any mistakes, this is un-beta'd and whatnot. Just typed it up when I was supposed to be doing homework. Regardless of all my excuses, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think a poor high school student like me could afford to own something as amazing as FAKE? hah. I barely have enough cash to buy the manga.

**Type:** Lyrics

_Type: _Ryo's writing

TYPE: Dee's writing

§§§FAKE§§§

Another tiring day in the Twenty Seventh precinct. Dee and Ryo on had just wrapped up a serial murder case with the help of Drake and JJ, so paperwork was bountiful! Ryo sighed and pulled the top sheets off large pile, handing one to Dee. Dee nodded his thanks and looked at the paper. His headphones were plugged into an mp-3 player that was attached to his gun holster. Some sort or rock sounding song could be faintly heard by Ryo.

Ryo looked down at his report but couldn't concentrate. Dee had been listening to his mp-3 player almost continuously for the past forty-eight hours, unless they were would on the case. The lack of conversation; perverted or otherwise, was starting to get to Ryo. He grabbed a spare sheet of paper and scribbled a few words on it, then passed it to Dee.

_You coming out to dinner with Drake, JJ and I?_

Dee nodded and scribbled something back, tapping his foot on the floor.

YUP. WHAT TIME AND WHERE?

Ryo looked at it, then responded.

_Don't know. We can decide later. What are you listening to?_

NEW CD I GOT DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY. BON JOVI. HAVE A NICE DAY. IT'S GOOD, WANNA LISTEN?

Ryo thought about it, then nodded. Dee paused the music, then handed the headphones to Ryo. When he nodded, Dee started the music again.

**Your love's like one last cigarette  
Last cigarette, I will savor it  
The last cigarette  
Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends  
But when it's gone, it's gone  
The last cigarette**

Ryo looked up at Dee in surprise, expecting to see his partner waiting for a reaction. Instead he was leaned over a report, writing something in his illegible chicken scratch.

**Just to breathe reminds me of what used to be  
The smoke's the ghost that keeps you close when I can't sleep  
Don't ask the past to last; it's about to change  
The memories don't answer when I call your name**

**No one told me, she told me**

Ryo hoped this wasn't a message. Was this how Dee felt? Sure, Ryo wasn't very open about how he felt, but he assumed—uh oh. Dee never assumed anything. Not when it came to the things that meant the most to him. Ryo knew that. Crap.

**Your love's like one last cigarette  
Last cigarette, I will savor it  
The last cigarette  
Take it in and hold your breath, hope it never ends  
But when it's gone, it's gone  
One last cigarette, last cigarette  
One I can't forget, the last cigarette  
Right there at my fingertips, I got your taste still on my lips  
Right or wrong  
You're still gone, gone, gone**

Ryo waited out the end of the song, then took out the earpieces. Dee looked up from his paper. "What'd you think?"

"That was an ironic song. Any guesses as to why?" Ryo looked carefully at his partner, trying to determine if his partner had purposefully played that song.

Dee looked at the mp-3 player, confused. "What song was—st Ryo, I didn't realize it was on that song! It's Random, I swear!" Dee looked up at Ryo, begging to believe him.

Ryo sighed. "It may not have been meant as a message, Dee, but it was one. Is that how you feel?" Ryo needed to hear the truth, but he wasn't sure Dee would give it to him.

"Well………………..sometimes, I guess. Don't get me wrong, I'm cool with the whole 'partners at work, kind of dating outside' thing, but I always figure I better enjoy while it lasts, ya know?"

Ryo stared at him. He hadn't realized he was this oblivious to what has going on in Dee's mind. "Dee—"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Ryo. It's fine, I swear. Let's just finish this paperwork so we can go, 'kay?"

Ryo sighed and tried to go back to the work in front of him, but couldn't. Dee was misunderstanding everything, and that couldn't wait until later. "Dee…? What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out with you and Drake and JJ. Remember?" Dee looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, I mean after that. What are you doing?"

"Nothing…Why?"

Ryo blushed slightly. "Well…would you…would you like to come over? I mean, Bikky would be home, but we could have some wine or something…I guess…um…"

"Sure Ryo. That'd be great. Cool," Dee replied, just glad to spend extra time with Ryo.

"Great. And Dee?"

"Ya?"

"…Love you."

Dee looked up, his eyes wide and a grin slowly forming on his face. "Yea?"

"Yea," Ryo answered, blushing slightly and grinning as well.

"Love you too."

The pair smiled at each other one last time. Now that the air was cleared, they needed to get the paperwork finished so they could leave.

As they put on their jackets later, Ryo was amused to recognize the tune Dee was humming to himself.


End file.
